Fatamorgana
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /"Mi vuoi sposare, Kuso-Mane?"/. Hiruma Youichi dan Mamori Anezaki, juga kehidupan mereka. Serta merta akhir dari kisah mereka. Warning inside. Fic sebelum ulum. RnR or concrit?


Kamu menatap lekat-lekat, tidak sekali mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki yang pucat dan terbaring lemah di depanmu saat ini.

"_Hiru—tidak, Youichi_," matamu berkaca, atensimu menatap sosoknya, "Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

_Tidak, tidak ada jawaban._

Tanganmu menaiki sisi wajahnya, membelai halus rambut pirangnya. Mencari wangi nafas dan tawa khas yang selalu menjadi identitasnya.

"_Hiruma Youichi-kun! K-kau... kumohon, bangun—_"

_Bukan, bukannya tidak ada jawaban. Hanya saja..._

Kamu menangis sejadi-jadinya, merasakan nafasnya menghilang; derai kekeh tawanya musnah.

"_Hiruma! Bangun!_"

—_tidak akan pernah ada jawaban_.

* * *

**###**

**Eyeshield 21**

© Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

HiruMamo, OoC, abal-gaje, semi-AU, 2nd PoV, OC, Chara-Death, Plot aneh(?)

_I've warned you, dear. Don't like? Don't read!_

**###**

**.**

.

* * *

_Kurasakan segalanya berdesir lamat, kuhembuskan nafas berat. Kutatap kamu yang berbisik khidmat; maka kubiarkan segalanya berlalu dengan lambat. Kupersiapkan hatiku dengan kuat__, kupasrahkan diriku dalam kehangatan pelukanmu yang erat._

—Lyss

* * *

.

.

.

Kamu terduduk lemas diatas kursi milikmu di dalam ruang klub kesayangan anggota _football_ kalian. Lelah setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan debu dan pekatnya ruangan dengan bau keringat yang dibawa mereka-mereka dari lapangan.

Kamu merasakan pelipismu berkeringat, namun kau biarkan begitu saja. Melirik tumpukan kertas usang di atas meja, segera saja kau hampiri dan kembali berkutat penuh konsenterasi.

Kapten Setan itu mempercayakan kertas-kertas ini padamu. Strategi dan penelitian terhadap tim-tim lain. Dan mau tak mau kamu musti benar-benar mengerjakannya, membuat kertas-kertas berantakkan, terbang kemana-mana dan pada akhirnya akan kau tata kembali serapi mungkin di atas meja.

Kegiatan umummu, dari Senin hingga Sabtu.

Rasa lelah kalah dengan euforia saat memikirkan kesenangan mengerjakannya, maka kamu akan bertahan hingga matamu terkantuk-kantuk dan dahimu membentur lembut meja. Menghiraukan gurau canda _adik-adik_mu yang lainnya. Lampu akan berkedip lemah—beritmik, bertahan dan menganulir kegelapan. Dan di saat seperti itu, kamu akan bangkit, meregangkan tubuh, lalu beringsut menuju tas dan mengunci pintu untuk pulang.

Ketika menghirup udara malam, kamu masih bisa merasakan wangi sakura membelai sukmamu; sanubarimu. Kamu masih bisa merasakan musim dingin telah dilumat sempurna oleh musim semi.

Rasio matamu yang kini tidak sepenuh sebelumnya menerawang jauh ke depan. Dan saat langkahmu mencapai gerbang, kamu tahu kalau saat itu adalah saat dimana kamu melihat seorang lelaki pirang menunggumu dengan sabar. Meski kadang itu terasa berlawanan ketika melihat seringai dan eksterior wajahnya yang sulit terbaca.

Di saat seperti ini, tanpa banyak bicara, kamu akan menghampiri dia dan dia akan mengejekmu hingga menimbulkan adu mulut dan pertengkaran kecil diantara kalian. Hampir setiap hari dan itu akan berlangsung hingga rumahmu hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari tempatmu saat itu.

Setelah kau memasuki rumah, dia akan berjalan lurus; mengacuhkanmu yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan terima kasih.

Tapi, _kamu tahu_, kalau sesungguhnya ia menyeringai di ujung sana.

Dari masa-masa Sekolah Menengahmu, inilah saat-saat yang paling tidak terlupakan.

.

.

* * *

.

Masa kian beranjak; musim menyapa, lalu akan pergi dan tahun berganti.

Kamu menatap gedung besar yang kini kokoh berdiri dihadapanmu. Menatap bangunan kokoh itu dengan kebanggaan.

Kamu kini adalah seorang Mahasiswi Universitas Saikyoudai.

Oh oh, Universitas yang begitu dielu-elukan oleh beribu-ribu orang. Dan sungguh tidak gampang masuk kemari. Dan yang paling membuatmu bangga ialah, kamu kembali bertemu dengan teman-teman seperjuangan maupun mereka yang menjadi lawan pertandingan saat Sekolah Menengah dahulu. Dan lagi-lagi firasatmu berkata, bahwa kalian akan kembali membentuk sebuah tim _Football_.

Angin mengecup helaian rambutmu perlahan, daun maple luruh berderai di tanah, bau musim gugur menyeruak di dalam indera penciumanmu.  
Kamu merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk bahumu dari belakang.

Kamu berbalik dan menemukan sosoknya dengan seringai _setan_ miliknya yang biasa. Dia tidak berubah begitu jauh, dia masih _sama_ seperti yang dulu. _Standgun_ masih bersedia dalam regapan tangannya dan dibawa kemana saja. Bahkan kamu yakin bahwa tingginya masih berada jauh di atasmu. Level kecerdasannya-pun tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ditambah lagi kelicikkan dan kemampuan manipulasinya yang luar biasa. Bukan tidak mungkin dia diterima di universitas manapun yang ia mau.

Kamu sendiri masihlah seorang gadis yang mencintai kedisiplinan sekiranya seperti dulu saat hidupmu masih diwarnai seorang lelaki muda berambut cokelat karamel yang kini beranjak menjadi seorang pria. Lelaki yang dulu kau lindungi setengah mati dari _lelaki yang kini berada di sebelahmu_.

Kamu memperhatikan wajahnya kini, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan seringainya. Mendadak, pita suara lelaki itu menggetarkan nada yang keluar dari celah diantara kedua bibirnya.

"_Yo, _Kuso-Mane_,_" kekehan tertinggal di akhir kalimatnya. Bersama denganmu ia menatap gedung besar itu.

"_Kita akan membuat tim lagi_,_ dan kalahkan si _kuso-chibi_ itu_."

Kamu tertawa lirih, "_Tentu saja_."

"_Kekeke_," tawanya menyeruak ke permukaan, "_Tentu saja kau tahu apa tugasmu_."

"_Pasti, Hiruma-_kun_,_" jawabmu penuh percaya diri yang entah darimana kau dapatkan, "_Bukankah_ manager _sudah menjadi _image_-ku_?"

Dia tertawa licik. Dan kamu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Pada akhirnya, semua itu akan diakhiri dengan kedatangan calon-calon anggota lainnya yang pasti sepaham dengan kalian berdua untuk membentuk sebuah tim baru yang nantinya akan dielu-elukan pada saat turnamen tiba.

Waktu sekiranya berlalu cepat, dan kamu merasakan angin musim dingin datang.

Diantara segala kenangan saat memasuki Saikyoudai, inilah yang paling kau kenang. Yang akan paling kau rindukan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kamu merasakan angin musim dingin menampar wajahmu keras ketika tubuhmu berada di luar gedung yang biasanya membarikade angin untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Rasanya sia-sia saja kini kamu memakai mantel putih susu yang bahkan tidak ada gunanya.

Musim selayaknya berlalu dan kini telah empat tahun semenjak hari itu; semenjak hari pertama kamu memasuki Saikyoudai. Empat tahun semenjak kalian berusaha membentuk tim terbaik di Saikyoudai dan memenangkan Rice Bowl.

Empat tahun setelah akhirnya kalian berhasil mengalahkan Sena Kobayakawa yang notabene masihlah adik kecilmu yang dulu begitu kau sayangi.

Dan kini, kamu adalah seorang wanita berusia 22 tahun yang sedang bekerja sebagai Manager klub _Football_ Pro sekaligus bekerja magang di beberapa lembaga kemanusiaan dan anak-anak sebagai bentuk kecintaanmu terhadap mereka. Bakat lahiriahmu sebagai seorang 'kakak' dan 'ibu' membuat mereka yang dirawat olehmu merasa tentram.

Kamu menikmatinya.

Entah sejak kapan hidupmu terasa senyaman dan sehebat ini, apakah perjuangan yang telah kamu lalui sudah cukup sehingga dibayar dengan kehidupan semacam ini?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Lalu saat ini, kamu berada di pinggir jalan untuk sejenak membeli kopi hangat untuk mencairkan darah yang mulai mengalir lambat dan nafas yang beku karena dinginnya suhu dan intensitas angin yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"_Ah, _Jii-san_,_" ujarmu menyapa paman yang menjaga kios kecil penjual kopi itu. Tampangnya yang ramah membuatmu merasa nyaman tiap kali kesini, "_Kopi hangat, dua_."

"_Baik, Nona_," paman itu tersenyum dan mulai membuat kopi. Kios kecilnya hanya untuk menjual, tidak untuk membawa para pelanggan masuk dan minum sambil bersenda gurau. Kios kecil itu hanya cukup untuk menjajakan gelas-gelas kopi dan melindungi pemiliknya dari badai salju.

Mendadak, kamu menyesal tidak membawa syal. Atau paling tidak, memakai jaket yang lebih tebal lagi.

Kamu memegang kedua belah lenganmu dengan tangan yang saling bersilangan. Kakimu gemetaran. Nafasmu berhembus perlahan.

"_Kau tidak berubah, _Kuso-Mane."

Suara itu menghantam dadamu.

Kamu berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat-sangat kamu rindukan (meski kamu tak mengakuinya secara frontal) berada di hadapanmu dan menyeringai seperti biasa.

Enam bulan berpisah darinya yang pergi ke Amerika membuatmu rindu dengan kekehan tawanya, ejekannya, sifat naifnya dan segala trik-triknya.

Juga keutuhan seluruh sosoknya.

Enam bulan tidak banyak mengubah dirinya. Tubuh tinggi kokoh bagai perisai, matanya yang tajam sewarna _emerald_, rambut pirang jabriknya dan oh, apalagi yang mesti membuatmu tidak bisa mengenalinya?

Mantel hitamnya yang dipadu dengan syal abu-abu serta _jeans_ biru malam membuatnya makin (ah, entah kamu berani atau tidak mengatakan ini) _tampan_. Jangan lupakan topi hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"_Hi-Hiruma!_" terdengar gigimu bergemeletukkan karena kedinginan. Namun suaramu penuh harapan dan kebahagiaan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menarik syal abu-abunya, mengalungkannya di lehermu yang terasa begitu beku. Dilepaskannya topi dan ditenggerkannya di atas rambut panjang _peachy_-mu.

"_E-eh? Hiruma, ini ambil sa_—" kamu hendak menolak, tapi dia menggeleng.

"_Setan tidak akan pernah kedinginan, bodoh_."

Kamu memiringkan kepalamu, dan dia menyeringai. Seringaian setan yang tidak tampak asing di kedua mata safirmu.

"_Nona, kopinya_." Suara Paman pembuat kopi menyadarkan dirimu, membuatmu berbalik dan mengambil kedua gelas kopi hangat. Dan lantas membayarnya.

Berbalik, dan Hiruma Youichi masih menatapmu penuh keheningan. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku dan mantelnya dirapatkan. Kamu bisa melihat rahangnya mengeras.

_Dasar pembohong_.

Kamu menyodorkan segelas kopi padanya. Dia mengangkat alis.

"For_?_" tanyanya dalam bahasa asing.

"Nothing. _Hanya, terima kasih untuk syalnya_."

"_Kekeke, baiklah._"

Tapi, bagaimanapun dusta yang keluar dari bibirnya, kamu tetaplah merindukannya.

Kebahagiaan dan kerinduan mulai menyeruak di dalam dadamu ketika musim dingin di usia ke-22 mu datang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kuso-Mane_, kau tahu hubungan antara Setan dan Malaikat?_" tanyanya suatu kali di saat kalian berbincang kembali di sebuah kafe dekat stasiun.

Setahun semenjak hari itu, dia tidak pernah pergi lagi dari Jepang. Tidak pernah pergi lagi dari Tokyo. Entah apa pekerjaannya, kamu tak tahu, tapi yang pasti, dia berkecukupan saat ini.

Segelas _earl-grey_ yang jarang ditemui di Jepang dan sebuah _pancake_ menjadi penghias meja kalian. Kilau cakrawala yang hampir kembali dari peraduan melingkupi sosok kalian.

Kamu merapatkan blus merah mudamu, yang kini dipadu dengan _jeans_ panjang. Sementara ia memakai setelan favoritnya : jaket hitam kesayangannya dengan kaos bergambar tengkorak, dipadu dengan _blue-jeans_.

Dari politik, ekonomi, budaya dan _football_ telah kalian bahas dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, kalian sampai pada topik ini.

"_He_? _Setahuku Setan dan Malaikat selalu bertentangan_," ujarmu seadanya.

"_Kekeke,_" ia menaruh sebuah tawa di awal kalimatnya, "_Itu berarti kau tidak tahu_."

Kamu tertawa lepas, "_Lagipula itu 'kan hanyalah dongeng anak kecil_, _Hiruma._"

Dia menyeringai seperti biasa, menunjukkan beberapa gigi taringnya yang putih, "_Kekeke, kau tidak tahu pasti, kalau sesungguhnya Setan itu hanyalah malaikat yang terbuang._"

"_Hah?_" tawamu terhenti mendengar Hiruma. Kini dia yang balas tertawa di hadapanmu.

Pembicaraan ini melewati batas prediksimu yang paling masuk akal.

"_Itu berarti_, _Setan dan Malaikat_—"

"—_bisa dipersatukan? Begitu?_" tebakmu tiba-tiba.

Dia menggeleng, "—_bisa juga berarti bahwa mereka bisa saling melengkapi._"

Kamu tersenyum, "_Analogi yang bagus_."

Suara kereta api yang berhenti membawa kesenyapan bagi kalian berdua. Memadu keheningan. Bukanlah konklusi berlebihan apabila hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa. Bukankah setelah rindumu menyeruak, maka hati yang akan mulai berkata?

_Mengumandangkan sajak dan getaran nada_.

Mendadak, ia berdiri. Kamu menatapnya heran. Tidak puas-puasnya kamu melihatnya seperti ini, setiap kali kalian bertemu.

"_Hei, aku ada urusan_."

"_Baik. Lain kali, boleh kita berbincang lagi?_" kamu setengah memohon.

Senyum tulus dari bibirnya, "_Hubungi saja aku_."

Kamu tersenyum melihat punggungnya pergi ditelan jarak. Dan setelah benar-benar menghilang, kamu merasakan sebuah kekosongan merasuk dalam jiwamu.

Sudah lama sekali kamu merasakan hal ini setiap dia pergi.

"_Haah_," melenguh panjang, bibirmu bergetar. Kenapa rasanya ada yang jauh pergi saat dia meninggalkan tempat ini?

Lalu, seorang _waitress_ datang menghampiri kamu yang duduk sambil memotong _pancake_-mu yang masih bersisa.

"_Nona_," _waitress_ itu cantik sekali. Apron hitamnya nampak begitu manis dipadankan dengan dirinya. Mungkin ia masih usia belasan.

Kamu tersenyum lembut—meski sempat kikuk, "_Ya?_"

Dia mengangkat bakinya yang dilapisi kain putih dengan corak emas dan memberikannya kepadamu, "_Tuan yang tadi memberikan ini pada Anda._"

Kamu mengambil baki itu dengan keheranan, lantas dia membungkuk dan lekas pergi setelahnya.

Kamu menatap baki itu setelah menaruhnya diatas meja. Memperhatikan dua buah benda.

Sebuah kotak kecil beludru biru dan sebuah kertas.

_Jangan-jangan_—

Kamu menggeleng, _tidak_.

Kamu mengambil kertasnya terlebih dahulu, dan membukanya.

'_Mi vuoi sposare_?' **_(1)_**

Youichi H.

Terkejut, lantas kamu membuka kotak beludru biru itu.

Sebuah cincin perak putih sederhana dengan batu berlian kecil menghiasi bagian atasnya.

Terkejut setengah mati, kamu merasakan sebuah tangan besar meregap punggungmu. Menyatukan titian nafasnya dan nafasmu. Membuatmu merasa berada dalam _fatamorgana_. _Fatamorgana_ yang paling indah di dunia.

"_Mi vuoi sposare_, Kuso-Mane?" lirih suara itu di telingamu dalam bahasa Italia yang lancar. Kamu tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menguasai bahasa Italia secepat ini.

"_Grazie_, _Hiruma_-kun."

Hasratmu bergejolak. Membangkitkan segala yang telah teredam.

Di usiamu yang ke-23 pada musim panas, kamu mengenal yang namanya cinta dan pernyataan.

.

.

* * *

.

Kemudian setelah itu, entah beberapa bulan, minggu, hari, jam, dan bahkan detik berlalu. Dari semenjak perbincangan di _café_ itu, janji kalian dan kamu berada di tempat ini. Dengan gaun putih berkibar. Menatap dirinya yang menyeringai tajam penuh kebahagiaan.

"_Mamori Anezaki, apakah kamu bersedia mendampingi Hiruma Youichi sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun sedih, kaya ataupun miskin?_"

"_Ya, saya bersedia_."

Dan sesederhana itulah kisahmu.

Kisah layaknya saat kamu berada di dalam _fatamorgana_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Kamu menyatukan kepingan diriku yang terserak dengan intensitas kehadiran dirimu, membawaku ke dasar kenyataan yang paling membahagiakan; membawaku dalam _fatamorgana.

—Lyss

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sederhananya kisah itu berlanjut dalam kisah yang lebih rumit lagi. Manakala usiamu sudah menunjukkan kepala empat.

Kian rumit ketika usia pernikahak kalian bertambah.

Lalu kini, 20 tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Entah sudah berapa musim berlalu semenjak hari itu. Anak tunggalmu yang kini beranjak dewasa mulai memperlihatkan tabiat turunan ayah-ibunya. Kecerdasan, kelicikkan, kelembutan; semua menjadi satu di dalam diri Runa Hiruma.

Gadis kecil yang berusia tiga belas tahun itu duduk di pangkuanmu yang kini sedang menatapi ayahnya yang terbaring lesu.

Musim gugur datang begitu cepat sebagai penghias dari buramnya kaca jendela kalian yang menunjukkan pemandangan luar. Senja hampir datang.

Dia bernafas satu-satu. Kamu melenguh panjang.

"Nak, bermainlah di luar. Kalau kau mau, pergilah ke tempat Paman Sena dan bermainlah bersama Bibi Suzuna dan Irie," bujukmu. Anakmu tersenyum, lantas kau biarkan dia berlari dari pangkuanmu dan bersiap menuju kediaman keluarga Kobayakawa yang hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari kediaman kalian.

Kamu mengikat rambut _peachy _panjangmu perlahan.

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu_?" tanyamu pada suamimu. Seringai tampak dari bibirnya yang biasa menuturkan kata-kata cerdas, makian dan juga kekeh tawa yang begitu familiar.

"_Kurasa baik_," ujarnya dengan nada yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Pedih sekali melihatnya seperti ini.

Kamu tidak tega. Sungguh.

Sudah tiga tahun, suamimu yang begitu kau cintai ini mengidap penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Dan kamu sendiri tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya dia bertahan selama ini dengan obat-obat dan rekat infus yang membuat ngilu.

Entah bagaimana caranya ia melepaskan segala perangkat _American Football_ yang dicintainya dan juga seluruh senjata yang biasa ia bawa kemanapun.

Kalimat penghiburan terlontar dari bibirnya, "_Heh, jangan kira aku selemah itu, kekeke_."

Kamu tersenyum. Meski ia sakit, tapi ia tetap menggertak orang lain sama kuatnya seperti dahulu, sehingga kamu tidak benar-benar merasa kehilangan dirinya yang membuatmu terpukau dulu.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia terbatuk dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Kamu membersihkannya dengan penuh perhatian.

_Bagaimanapun dia, dia tetaplah Hiruma Youichi seperti dahulu._

Hal inilah yang membentuk elemen-elemen yang memberikan kenyataan dari ilusi manapun; elemen yang akhirnya membentuk benang tipis enigmatis yang menghubungan dirimu dan dia secara langsung.

Benang tipis diantara _Setan dan Malaikat_.

Bukan manipulasi, ilusi maupun imitasi. Tapi kenyataan sejati. Kamu telah mempelajarinya selama duapuluh tahun terakhir hidupmu, menggenggam semua tanda tanya dan menjawabnya dengan pencarian yang luar biasa.

Kamu menatap lagi suamimu yang terbaring menatap langit-langit. Bentang jarak di antara kalian bukanlah hal yang berarti apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan hal yang kini membuat kalian bersama satu sama lain.

Kamu tidak bisa melepaskan kontak matamu darinya meski hanya sesaat. Sementara ia selalu menekuri perasaanmu yang paling dalam.

Kamu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika pada akhirnya dia tidak ada lagi disini. Tidak tahan untuk terus-terusan meredusi rasa sakit yang bersarang di dalam dada. Kamu tidak bisa sungguh. Meski baginya, lebih baik mati daripada kehilangan segalanya—dari cita-cita hingga cinta.

Bagimu, mungkin lebih baik kamu yang mati, _daripada melihatnya menderita_.

Ah, apa yang kamu pikirkan?

Membuat bingkai penyalah arti dalam dirimu? Tidak bukan, Mamori? Bukannya ini yang terbaik?

Mendadak, air mata menggerus pipi putihmu.

Lalu suara lentingan lembut rintik hujan membelah keheningan. Menggedor jiwamu yang paling dalam.

Determinasi. "_Jangan pikirkan apapun, _Mamori."

Ada satu pesan ekstra dari perkataan itu, _jangan bersedih._

"_Ya,_" kamu hanya menjawab sambil membelai rambut pirangnya yang menipis.

Air matamu ingin mengalir lebih banyak lagi, sayangnya semua itu tidak tampil secara definitif di pipimu.

.

.

* * *

.

Suatu pagi, kamu terbangun dari tidurmu, dan menemukan ia tertidur dengan damai dalam pelukkanmu. Kamu menggenggam tangannya, terenyuh. Senyum tipis tulus menghiasi wajah kakunya.

"_Youichi._"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Eh?_"

Matamu membulat.

Kenapa tidak ada jawaban? Bukankah biasanya telinganya bisa begitu tajam? Bahkan ketika malam hari ketika anak kalian menangis, maka dialah yang akan bangun untuk membangunkanmu lalu mengatasi hal itu bersama?

Kamu menatap lekat-lekat, tidak sekali mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki yang pucat dan terbaring lemah di depanmu saat ini. Matamu memicing. Mengguncang tubuhnya yang masih diselimuti kehangatan.

Kamu menggeleng. _Tidak boleh! Tidak._

Menahan gejolak perasaan dan hasratmu sendiri.

"_Hiru—tidak, Youichi_," matamu berkaca, atensimu menatap sosoknya, "_Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan_?"

_Tidak, tidak ada jawaban._

Tanganmu menaiki sisi wajahnya, membelai halus rambut pirangnya. Mencari wangi nafas dan tawa khas yang selalu menjadi identitasnya.

"_Hiruma Youichi_-kun_! K-kau... kumohon, bangun_—_jangan bercanda_!"

_Bukan, bukannya tidak ada jawaban. Hanya saja..._

Air matamu tumpah, merasakan nafasnya menghilang; derai tawanya musnah.

"_Hiruma-_kun_! Bangun!_"

—_tidak akan pernah ada jawaban_.

Dia tidur dalam kedamaian setelah sekian lama berada dalam sakit yang tiada tara. Klimaks puncak ketakutanmu yang paling nyata.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa kamu sudah tak berada lagi disini**_**.

* * *

**

.

.

.

* * *

**###**

_**Fatamorgana**_

© F. Lyss

**###

* * *

**

.

Kamu menatap jendela yang dilatari senja dengan musim gugur yang sama. Kenangan demi kenangan kamu susuri perlahan. Satu persatu, dari semenjak kamu bertemu dia di awal masa muda kalian. Masa-masa Universitas kalian, perpisahan, pertemuan dan akhirnya pernikahan.

Mengenangnya, ada rasa sakit sekaligus bahagia.

Bagaimana rasanya kamu berada di dalam _fatamorgana_ lalu akhirnya dihiasi pula dalam delusi dan luka.

Hidup tidak sesederhana yang kamu pikirkan.

Kamu terbaring lemah di atas kasurmu. Menatap fotomu dan dia yang kini bertengger di atas meja. Kau bisa merasakan bahwa matamu berkaca-kaca di ambang penghabisan seperti ini.

Kamu bisa melihat lewat kacamata bulan terangmu sambil tersenyum; seringainya, tatapan tajamnya, senjata-senjatanya. Kamu yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Juga taman mawar putih yang berada di belakang kalian.

Sepuluh tahun kepergiannya dalam tidur abadi membuatmu rindu padanya. Pada pria personifikasi iblis kejam Deimon pada masanya.

Rambut merahmu tergerai, mata birumu sayu. Darahmu berdesir cepat.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatmu sadar. Anakmu, Sena, Suzuna, anak mereka, teman-temanmu semasa Sekolah dan Kuliah dulu masuk ke dalam kamarmu (dan Hiruma) yang besar. Semuanya terasa berbeda. Semuanya terasa begitu jauh dari pandanganmu.

Mendadak ada rasa sakit menganga dalam organ-organmu. Terutama saat menatap mereka yang menuju ke arahmu. Yang juga kemari juga atas panggilanmu, keinginanmu.

"Kaa-sama," anakmu berujar lembut, "_Hidungmu mengeluarkan darah._"

Dia mengelus hidungmu dengan tisu, menghapus darah yang keluar.

Kamu melihat mereka semua, entitas-entitas kabur yang masih bisa kamu identifikasi dengan jelas.

"_Mamo_-nee_,_" Sena angkat bicara, "_Kau tidak apa-apa_?"

Kamu menggeleng lemah. Usia kepala lima dan penyakit bawaan semasa muda bukanlah hal gampang untuk bertahan.

Anakmu membelai rambutmu, sama seperti waktu Hiruma masih hidup. Sama seperti saat kamu membelai Hiruma Youichi yang terbaring lemah, pasrah.

"_Bahkan, sampai sekarang_, Kaa-sama _tetaplah cantik_."

Itu bukan kebohongan. Ya, kamu tahu itu.

Mendadak, punggung Runa —anakmu— bergetar.

"_Kaa-sama_, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dia tidak menangis, tidak. Tapi hatinya menangis.

"_Sudahlah, Runa._"

Tatapanmu beralih pada Sena dan Suzuna yang kini menjadi lebih dewasa. Kamu tersenyum manis.

"_Nanti, jaga Runa._"

Salam perpisahan.

Suzuna bergetar sementara Sena menenangkannya. Irie—anak mereka, menenangkan Runa.

Kamu tersenyum, "Kalau memang waktuku habis, maka—"

Kamu menarik tubuh gadis kecilmu yang begitu kamu sayangi, menatapnya dengan senyum dan tangis sekaligus, "—Kaa-sama _hidup di hatimu. Hidup di kenangan kalian._"

"_Aku akan hadir di dalam _fatamorgana_ mimpi-mimpi kalian_."

Lagi-lagi, klausa yang menyiratkan konotasi. Juga perpisahan. Juga pengharapan.

Kau rasakan Runa memegang tanganmu erat-erat. Wajah keras dan kakunya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"_Aku, minta maaf atas selama ini._"

Hening.

"_Bahkan memanggil kalian semua tanpa alasan yang jelas_."

Lima menit, masing-masing dari kalian berkutat dengan keheningan yang tak kunjung padam.

"_Aku pulang, ya._"

Semua ternganga dan kamu menutup mata perlahan.

"_Arigatou, ne._"

Tepat saat senja turun, surut perlahan-lahan. Cakrawala memburam, garis horison membayang. Darah berhenti mengalir dan kau biarkan nafasmu hilang.

Maka kau akhiri kisahmu yang panjang.

Rajam pilu menusuk tulang, indera-indera mati rasa. Gemerisik rerumputan dan ilalang terdengar samar, suara tangis dan isak yang tertahan menyeruak dan kedamaian melingkupi secara utuh. _Maple_ jatuh perlahan, berderai dalam pelukkan tanah. Semuanya sudah terekam sempurna dalam memori.

Kamu melepaskan kepapaanmu, membiarkan senja musnah dan jiwamu enyah. Gelapmu datang dan bawamu terbang menuju ke tempat yang semestinya.

Cahaya lembut membuati tubuhmu, merasuk ragamu, menarik jiwamu.

Wangi kematian begitu damai membelai sukma.

Hingga kau rasakan pendar matamu mulai memburam dan jatuh dalam kedamaian; _fatamorgana _tanpa akhir.

Sesungguhnya, kamu tahu bahwa kematian ini hanyalah jalan pintas berbeda untuk bertemu kembali dengan_nya_. Dalam senyapnya keheningan. Dalam butanya rasa.

Dalam hasrat yang bergejolak.

Dalam rindu yang teredam.

Dalam bisunya pahatan anganmu yang perlahan terbentuk kembali karena kehadirannya kini.

Kamu melihat sosoknya yang mengulurkan tangan. Maka, kau bungkam maut dan berada dalam lindungannya hanya dalam jangka waktu yang sesaat. Merangsek mendekatinya, menyatukan mozaik kehidupan kalian yang terserak. Tak terhitung betapa cepatnya. Menyatukan diri kalian, membenamkan seluruh perasaan yang sedari dulu menghujam.

Mengikatkan tangan dan takdir kalian dalam satu regapan.

Dirimu kekal, tak dihalangi dinding apapun maupun keterbatasan ataupun kepapaan. Bersamanya.

Dalam _fatamorgana_ yang diselimuti tidur keabadian.

.

.

'_Aku datang, Hiruma-kun'_

.

* * *

**### **

_At the very least, tell me the moment_

_When you will run through_

—Hitomi no Tsubasa, Access

**###

* * *

**

—**owari**—

* * *

.

.

.

_Mi vuoi sposare : _will you marry me?

.

**F/N** : ….

TIDAK! APA INI? #lebay #abaikan

Maafkan aku, Reader-samaaa! Kok jadinya gaje begini sih. Abal lagi. Hiks.

Mungkin karena udah lama gak nulis HiruMamo ya begini jadinya. U.U Nista banget deh saya. =_= Bawaan gak nulis juga kali ya…

Alurnya kecepetan. OOC banget deh. Apalagi Hiruma-sama! #dikemplang

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri sakit apa sih Hiruma dan Mamo-nee. Maksa banget aaa #plak

AAH! NISTAA! #nangisgelundungan

Mungkin di akhir itu, saya mendefinisikan kalau Mamo-nee mengingat semuanya tepat sebelum waktunya habis. =_= flat banget ya? Hiks.

Ahiyah, saya iseng nulis dan jadinya malah sepanjang ini. Padahal besok mesti ulangan semester aaaa! (iye, sekolah saya telat banget)

HiruMamo, yah, lama banget. Boleh deh kali-kali saya nulis ini

Ah, sudahlah, review kalian sangat diharapkan, karena itulah penghargaan bagi saya. Jangan ragu buat mengatakan letak kesalahan saya, oke? :D _RnR onegai_?

_**Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas, 2010**_


End file.
